


Train Shenanigans

by awesomecookies



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Boners, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bathroom Sex, Boners, Established Relationship, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Hard ons, M/M, Outdoor Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Train Sex, Trains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24569683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomecookies/pseuds/awesomecookies
Summary: "Pervert." Ash clicked his tongue. The train shook once again and now he was entirely pressed against Shorter. Eiji choked, that was...Something hard was suddenly poking him between the ass and he knew for a fact that it was not there awhile ago. Shorter groaned once again, but he didn't say anything. Eiji's eyes widened. This was embarrassing. This cannot be happening.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji/Shorter Wong, Ash Lynx/Shorter Wong, Okumura Eiji/Shorter Wong
Comments: 25
Kudos: 295





	Train Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yes. Pure Ashoreiji filth. You're welcome

The train in Tokyo was always full of commuters at this certain time of the day. Being stuck in it was a nightmare. It was suffocating, cramped, a lot of bodies pressed against you. 

Well, that's not the only thing pressed against Eiji right now. 

"Both of you, stop moving will you?" Eiji moaned softly in discomfort as he was sandwiched between Shorter and Ash. Shorter was on his back with Eiji nearly sitting on his lap. Ash on the other hand has his leg slotted between Eiji's. It was a little...awkward. 

Shorter and Ash were bickering under their breaths and Eiji didn't have the energy to tell them off at the moment, not when he's trying so hard to get comfortable. 

"And you said taking the train was going to be faster." Ash murmured under his breath. Eiji kept his head down. Ash's chin was nearly rested on his head. He could see the bobbing of his throat, the pale column of his neck so near Eiji's nose.

"It is faster," Shorter defended which was true. "It's just not comfortable at this hour." He shuffled around on his feet, rubbing against Eiji. He could feel the very rumble of Shorter's chest against his back, his breath on his neck. Damn. Not that Ash was any better. Eiji was now nearly burying his face on his chest. This was not good.

"We could have just taken a cab." Ash grabbed Eiji's shoulder. 

"Too expensive." Shorter put his hands around Eiji's ribs, steadying him into a better position. His hands were big and rough, their heat seeped through the cotton of Eiji's thin shirt. Okay that wasn't actually helping. They were moving too much and Eiji's right side was pressed against the train's windows, while the other had some other person's back against it. 

"G-guys..." Eiji whimpered. One of Ash's hands was on his waist near his hip. His thumb was close by the hem of his shirt and the waistband of his pants. It occasionally brushed against the flesh underneath. So maybe it was a bad idea to wear joggers today.

The train lurched, throwing them off momentum and Eiji was now absolutely pressed against Ash's chest, his hands bunching up his shirt for purchase while Shorter's hands tightened around his chest and Ash's grip on his waist got even more harsh. 

Eiji whined at the sensations. He backed up a bit so that he wasn't all over Ash. Unfortunately, that meant squirming against Shorter, who groaned when his ass touched his groin. Eiji murmured a soft apology. He needed to get his footing right. 

"What's wrong Shorter? Getting all hot and bothered?" Eiji couldn't see it but he could hear the smirk on Ash's tone.

"I don't know about you Ash, I'm starting to wonder where the redness in your face is coming from." Shorter shot back and--oh!

Fingers. The fingers on his hips were tracing circles. Those on his chest too. They were fondling too close to his nipples. 

"Hhngh!" Eiji yelped. He tried to break free from their hold. Did they even realize what they were doing?!

"Pervert." Ash clicked his tongue. The train shook once again and now he was entirely pressed against Shorter. Eiji choked, that was...

Something hard was suddenly poking him between the ass and he knew for a fact that it was not there awhile ago. Shorter groaned once again, but he didn't say anything. Eiji's eyes widened. This was embarrassing. This cannot be happening. 

Someone behind Ash had moved and pushed him forward and now he was absolutely pressed against Eiji and Shorter. He moved his arm to hold against the window, shifting his weight on it for support.

The problem though was that something else entirely was now poking Eiji's stomach. 

"Stop pushing, Ash." Shorter pushed back from behind.

"You're the one pushing." Ash hissed as softly as he could, thrusting forward. There were some people looking at them and all Eiji could do was murmur an apology in Japanese and after that, thankfully they had gone back to look at something else. He prayed to any god that they didn't look down where the rather obvious...problems were pressed against him.

"S-stop." Eiji whined. He could feel them both. At the front, at the back, pushing and accidentally grinding. They were rubbing against him and his knees were starting to weaken. He bit the inside of his cheek so he wouldn't make anymore embarrassing sounds, shutting his eyes. This was too much and those fingers still haven't stopped moving. 

He could feel blood rushing both to his face and to his nether regions. He was starting to throb, his member twitching with interest. 

"Haah!" Eiji squirmed. Hands... someone's hands started to snake down to his groin. It was Ash's hand and he was cupping his hardening length, where a wet patch was now visible. Eiji mewled. He was afraid someone else heard him, but luckily the man next to them still had his back on them, unfazed. 

"A-ash..." Eiji hissed. Ash didn't listen. In fact he was grinning, obviously having fun. That little shit. 

"Oy, what are you doing?" Shorter asked, but his own hands were on Eiji's nipples, fondling them through the thin fabric, pinching and kneading them in circles until they were hard and abused. Sparks of pleasure jolted through his body as the tanned man tugged at them with his rough fingers. His nipples had always been sensitive.

"Don't pull. If you pull at it--ah!" Eiji whispered. But it had gone mostly ignored, if anything, the tugging had become even more insistent.

"What are _you_ doing?" Ash had now slipped his hand through Eiji's joggers, but at what he found there, Ash's eyes widened. And then he grinned mischievously. Eiji blushed even harder, unable to look Ash in the eye. 

"I think it's a little hot, isn't it Shorter? Someone's decided to go commando today." Ash licked his lips, now he grabbed the tip of his now hard cock which prompted Eiji to choke. He hoped no one understood English around. He could feel the hitch of Shorter's breath, surprised as well. 

Eiji squeaked when Shorter started to grind against his ass as subtly as possible. 

"No..." Eiji whined when he could feel the waist band of his pants get pulled down slowly. Shorter manuevered it so that his bag was blocking the view. The air met Eiji's skin and a finger started to tease the rim of his ass. Ash's own ministrations on his dick never stopped. They were too teasing and slow to be satisfying. It was torture. 

"Ash..." Eiji panted. "Shorter...please.." Oh god how humiliating. Two men had their hands down his pants where anyone could see, one finger rubbing on his ass, and another, the tip of his dick. The vibrations of the train didn't help either, nor the constant rocking that was caused by the movement, or the people around them that pushed back against them. 

_Oh no_ , Eiji thought. Now Shorter discreetly unzipped his pants, guiding his massive cock against the rim of Eiji's ass. He rocked his hips a little to tease it with his head. Up, down, up, down. He was wet with precum and now it was smeared all over Eiji.

"Mhmm!" Eiji clamped down the moan in his throat. The train caused Shorter to lean forward and his rather large head had penetrated him just a bit inside. It hurt, but in a good kind of burn. Shorter moaned softly. "Don't clamp down." He admonished between whispered gasps.

"Hey no fair." Ash started to thrust against Eiji's stomach. "I want to be inside Eiji too." His strokes on Eiji's cock was picking up pace, still not too fast to be noticed by others, but definitely faster than before. 

"Get in line." Shorter growled. He didn't thrust in completely though, not without proper lube. He did, however continue rocking his hips shallowly, just enough for Eiji to need something to fill him, just enough to tease Eiji's gaping hole. 

Eiji couldn't take this. He was already burying his face into Ash's broad and firm chest, panting hard and wet, trembling from everything that's happening. His nipples, his cock, his ass, they were all being stimulated but not enough. 

He started to thrust back discreetly against Ash's warm and rough hands, precum making it slick, at the same time he was also grinding back against Shorter's cock. He couldn't take it anymore. He needed more. 

But Ash stopped his hips. "You're going to get us caught. You don't want that, do you?" He whispered against Eiji's ear. That's absolutely unfair! Eiji wanted to whine. He wanted more! He wanted to get his ass pounded, to be filled, he wanted to cum! 

"Leave it to us, sweetheart." Ash promised playfully. Eiji felt a delicious shudder run down his spine from Ash's husky voice. 

_We are about to arrive in Shibuya station._ The voice on the speakers declared. 

Eiji moaned. Their stop was near and he was still hard and so aroused, it was damn near painful. 

"H-hurry." Eiji urged with a roll of his hips. 

"Shh." Ash asked him to quiet down, but he obliged. His hand sped up with it's motions. Shorter too. He was still kneading his nipples, still rolling his hips. 

Eiji could feel it. He could feel the tightening of his muscles, that dam that felt like breaking. It was sharpening within him, pleasure building up. Cock, ass, nipples, and now Shorter was trailing kisses down his nape, Ash whispering words of encouragement. Oh god was he really going to cum in a train? Here where everyone could see him?

_We are about to arrive in Shibuya station._

More more more more! Eiji wanted to beg for it. He wanted it faster. He was grasping at Ash's shoulder now. He couldn't take it anymore. He was beyond his limit. 

"Cum Eiji." Ash commanded. "Cum for us. I've got you." 

So Eiji let go. A moan was ripped out of his throat, his body trembling while he struggled to keep on his feet, supported only by Shorter's firm hands and Ash's grip. He was cumming. He spilled himself all over Ash's hand while the blond caught all of his spunk. His head was thrown back against Shorter's chest, eyes rolled to his skull. How embarrassing. 

"That's it." Ash whispered soothingly. Eiji panted, faced flushed, mouth parted. Nothing else mattered outside the pleasure in him, Shorter's hands on him and Ash's voice. 

He couldn't remember the specifics, all he knew was that after the doors had opened, he immediately pulled the two away from the cramped compartment and into a bathroom stall.

He glared at the two of them, cheeks puffed up. "You both planned this!" 

Shorter chuckled guilty. "Sorry Ei-chan. We couldn't resist. You were just so cute." 

"It all turned out well didn't it?" Ash grinned at him lazily. "You liked it didn't you? I mean you could have stopped it anytime." 

Eiji flushed hotly. "Mean." 

"Come on. You're just so cute." Ash pressed a kiss on Eiji's cheek. Eiji huffed He'll show them cute. 

Eiji smirked with satisfaction when he heard them choke in surprise as grabbed their still hard cocks. He palmed them in fast paced strokes, and both had groaned lewdly. 

"O-oh." Shorter leaned on the cubicle's wall. It was such a cramped place for three, but way better than the train. "E-Eiji. Slow down." 

Ash moaned. Eiji unzipped both of their jeans so that their aching hard cocks sprung out. Eiji's toes curled at the sight. Two big and dripping cocks were out just for him to play with. He thumbed the tip slowly. Shorter's was uncut though so he played with his foreskin, eliciting another moan from him. He's so sensitive. 

"You tease." Eiji murmured. "This is what we're going to do." He had both of them under his control. Judging by the red of their faces and the glazed, desperate looks they were giving him. 

"I'm going to take turns blowing both of you, and then one of you will fuck me in the ass, and one of you, my mouth." Eiji grinned at their aroused faces. "You like that idea huh?" 

"Yeah." Ash nodded fervently. Shorter gave a high pitched whine. 

Eiji beamed. "Great. Let's get started. Make sure to keep quiet boys." He knelt down on his knees and started to service Shorter. His hand never left Ash's cock though, still stroking it in time. Eiji kissed his uncut tip before suckling at the tip, giving it kitten licks on the slit. 

"F-fuck." Shorter gasped as Eiji swirled his tongue around the tip. He looked up at Shorter as he swallowed the whole large member down to his throat, the tip hitting the back. Eiji nearly gagged. Shorter was so big. He wanted this cock in his ass. He wanted it to stretch him, thrust into him as if he was going to get split into two. 

"Shit Eiji." Shorter breathed. "You're so wet and hot and tight." Ash on one hand started to play with his nipples and thrusting up against Eiji's fist in time with the bobbing of his head. He quickened the pace until Shorter was squirming and moaning. God they were in a public bathroom too. Anyone could just come in and hear them. Someone probably already did.

Just when Shorter was about to cum, Eiji pulled out and a whine came out from Shorter's throat, disappointed. 

"Shh." He silenced Shorter. There were footsteps outside, a chatter in Japanese entered the room. The three of them waited with a bated breath, listening for movement. Shorter was rubbing his dick against Eiji's lips, needy and desperate for friction.

When the voices trailed away, Eiji got up on his feet, earning a whimper from Shorter. Oh he's so needy.

"Later." He promise, voice hoarse. "Touch yourself, but you're not allowed to cum." He pulled Shorter to a deep kiss, sure that the purple haired man could taste himself in his mouth. With one last peck he turned to Ash. 

"Save the best for last darling?" Ash managed to sound cocky despite the absolute desperation in his expression. 

"I intend to." Eiji kissed Ash. Ash was the more skilful kisser between the two. His tongue was doing wonders. Eiji pulled away, and started to mouth Ash's dick through his underwear. He started out slow, encasing the hard member with his mouth, letting go and licking a stripe across his length, down to that vein on the underside of his cock. It wasn't as big as Shorter's but it was still beautiful. He didn't shave his pubes so Eiji's nose was tickled with the bushy blond down there.

"Beautiful." Ash groaned. "Eiji, you look beautiful."

"Shorter." Eiji called. "Fuck me." He commanded. The man wasted no time in getting him up and pulling down Eiji's pants. They were tangled on his thighs, his body bent over the small cubicle. His face eye to eye with Ash's dick, but his ass was rubbing against Shorter's cock. 

"Lube." Eiji whined in his fuzzy mind. 

"I got it." Shorter said between his gritted teeth. True enough his fingers were slick as they lined Eiji's rim. Eiji tensed at the sensation. He was hard again in an instant. 

"Eiji, ah fuck you're so good to us." Ash gripped at his hair. Eiji moaned. The pain made it even more pleasurable. The vibrations of his moans made more stimulation to the blond. He bucked his hips and choked Eiji. 

Shorter was also starting to finger his ass. One, and then two until they were knuckle deep. He scissored them open, loosening him for his dick. Then a third one. Eiji was seeing stars as he stared at Ash. 

"You're sucking me up Eiji." Shorter chuckled. "Your pink hole is so excited to be filled." 

Eiji pushed back against Shorter's fingers, accidentally hitting his prostate. 

"Ah!" Eiji arched his back. 

"Eyes on me darling." Ash guided his cock back to his lips. This time, thrusting into Eiji's face slowly. "Play with your nipples. I know you want to." 

Eiji groaned and did as he said. So he slipped his hands under his shirt and started to pinch the pink nubs again. He loved playing with his nipples. He loved getting them bitten, getting them pulled roughly. All this while Shorter milked his prostate.

"I can't hold back anymore Eiji." Shorter moaned. He started to enter his ass. At some point, he had done slicking up his cock which was already an angry shade of red. 

"Me too." Ash chuckled darkly. "I'm picking up the pace." He thrusted faster inside Eiji's mouth until his eyes started to water. Shorter was sheathed deep inside Eiji. And then he rammed it in quickly, that big cock wrecking Eiji completely. He was so stuffed. So filled. So wrecked. He loved it. 

Shorter started to pump his cock as well, already dripping wet to the tiles. Eiji didn't even care if anyone could hear them now, all he wanted was to get fucked.

"So good. Eiji so good." Shorter started to murmur praises. He was close. 

"Fuck Eiji. I love you." Ash whispered between every thrust. Eiji preened with it. 

Eiji was gonna cum. But he couldn't even tell them. Shorter's cock was hitting his prostate at every thrust, hand on his own hard cock, pumping it wildly. Ash was deep in his throat, chaising his own completion. The pull on Eiji's nipples, the thrill of getting caught. It was too much. 

Eiji cummed for the second time. His release splattered all over the floor. He shuddered but Ash and Shorter weren't done yet. 

"I'm gonna--" Shorter choked. "Gonna cum--" Eiji could feel his jizz all over his hole, dripping down to his thighs. He threw back his head in pleasure. 

Ash too pulled out and stroked his cock, dripping his cum all over Eiji's face. Eiji felt so spent as he caught his breath. Ash pulled Eiji to a kiss. And then he kissed Shorter. Shorter gave Eiji a quick peck too. 

After a few minutes of silence, Eiji piped up. "I love you guys." 

Ash and Shorter grinned at him, both laughing. "Love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah the first time I wrote Ashoreiji, it's filth. Right. Anyway a comment would be nice. I'll probably edit to later


End file.
